virgo_vs_the_zodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Pisces, the Redeemer
"What is the difference between reality and illusion when i sense both the same way? What separates truth from lies other than how you feel about them? I know that fate can't become undone. i'm well aware of that... but my feeling toward you...They come from the heart,Virgo...Then, can't we live in the illusion that is our present?Together?You're wasting time with this hateful quest of your...Looking for the past...The Golden Age...In order to change our fates...Does it even matter? You don't even spend time with me anymore...I'm getting old waiting for you to come back... " Introductions The Mutable-aligned Water sign, twelfth of The Zodiacs and is the second that Virgo encounter during her quest. She has domain over The Seametery and is its ruler. Pisces is The Oracle of Zodiacs, as she can predicts the future as well as have visions from the past. She is also known as The Redeemer, pardoning those who have died and allowing them to live on in her realm, and also pardoning those who committed crimes in order for them to grow and become better versions of themselves. Since she is The Redeemer, she doesn't mind letting anyone of any kind into her realm, which make the denizen of her realm the most diverse and the population more crowded compared to the other Realms. Pisces is also a half-Mermaid, which explain her choice of clothing and style. Appearance Pisces is a slender, average, tan-skinned girl with long, wavy, light blue hair with blue sub tones. She dresses in beach-style clothing and wears a flower crown on her head. She wears a sea shell as clothing, along with a long white skirt that is made out of jellyfish. Personality Pisces is kind, gentle, generous and is very positive. She is pretty popular among the Zodiac due to her easygoing and likable manner, she is very empathetic,understanding and have compassion toward everyone and everything around her. She can be very selfless and dependable and ready to sacrifice her own goods for everyone's greater good. She have a very creative and open to everything around and is able adapt well to the environment around her and she can make the best out of the worst situation. She have a very strong faith toward everything as the Redeemer and that lead to her being easily fooled by the Virus for her kindness.One of Pisces main flaw is that she can sometime be a bit clingy, emotional and distracted of what she's currently doing, and especially around Virgo. Relationships Pisces is Jupiter's daughter, along with her younger sister Sagittarius. Her relationship with Jupiter is still a mystery. Although her relationship with Sagittarius is never mentioned and they were never seen interacting during Virgo's quest, Sagittarius and Pisces seem to get along quite well and seem to care and look out for each other. Virgo is considered to be Pisces's girlfriend/significant other/soulmate, their relationship started before Virgo even began her quest, so they hold a very special bond and connection with each other. Pisces always cared and look out for Virgo and usually following Virgo around and try her best to help Virgo, she can sometimes be a little clingy, but in reality she just wanted a little more attention from Virgo because since Virgo started her own quest for the rebirth of The Golden Age she become more cold toward Pisces and care less for her so it is easy to understand why Pisces is a little clingy around Virgo. Van Maanen is Pisces's Star, he were never seen or mention during the Story but Pisces and him are friends, Van Maanen Appearance is almost the same as Pisces because he also have long hair and wear a skirt like her too, he seem to be fond of Pisces and always help her out of dangers. it was mention in the past that: "Pisces doesn’t know how he was born, but he is there, and he makes tea for her so she accepts his presence by now. He sees her like a daughter instead of the opposite since she’s always stumbling around or getting stuck into weird tiles." As for her relationship with other Zodiacs, Pisces is mainly friend with them and get along quite well with almost everyone: Taurus consider Pisces to be "too crazy mumbo jumbo talker for her" so their relationship is a bit complicated. Capricorn deem Pisces respectfully, and respect her as the Oracle of Zodiacs but consider her to be a bit crazy and doesn't believe in her blindly. Aries at some points did have a crush on Pisces but decided to moved on, they are friend currently. Both Gemini and Cancer are fine and friendly toward Pisces. As for Leo, Pisces can't stay close to Leo because she is too bright and Pisces feel her retina burn around her. Libra and Pisces doesn't get along quite well because Pisces can't understand Libra's bureaucracies. Scorpio and Pisces are friends because Scorpio is Virgo's best friend. (also depend on your route) Aquarius and Pisces are also friends, Pisces used to go on Aquarius' boat to fly around the galaxy when she was bored. Abilities and Powers When Pisces '''assists '''Virgo '''after the events of '''The Heyeve, she is level 25 'and uses the following '''Skills '''in battle: * '''Bubble '- chance when her 'Hearts '''are lower than 75% * '''Drench '- chance when her 'Hearts '''are lower than 75% * '''Symbiosis '- often * 'Rust '- when afflicted by a '''Burn * Flagrum '- when debuffed * '''Hurricane - '''often * '''Volley - '''often * '''Vengeance '- often When fighting against '''Pisces, she has a unique property to gain a Reboost blessing if hit by any '''Purge '''ability. Gallery fan art 1.jpg|fan art fan art 2.png|fan art fan art 3.jpg|fan art fan art 4.jpg|fan art Pisces.png|pisces's sprite sk 1.png|sketch sk2.png|sketch sk3.png|sketch early concept.png|pisces's early sprite